


This Is A Nightdream

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	This Is A Nightdream

Spike looked up when his door opened and Buffy entered the apartment. He was sitting on his couch, watching television and waiting for the sun to set. Arching a brow, he watched as Buffy walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" 

"Can't a girl come and visit her favorite enemy?" Buffy asked, cocking her head to one side, a small smile on her face. 

"Ah," he nodded. "This is a nightdream." 

"How do you know that?" she said. 

"First of all," Spike said, clicking off the television. "The Slayer would never just waltz in here." He looked over at the door. "And the door is locked." 

"And second?" Buffy asked. 

"Second," he said, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Buffy was standing there without a stich on. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be gloriously naked." 

Buffy looked down at herself in surprise, then put her hands on her hips and gave him an exasperated 'I can't believe I'm naked, you dirty vampire' look. "And third?" 

Spike undid the fastening on his jeans, then raised his hips and pulled them down to mid-thigh. He crooked a finger at her, gesturing her to him. "And third," he said, as she came closer. "If it wasn't, your hot little mouth wouldn't be around my cock." 

Buffy dropped to her knees in front of him. "Now, wouldn't you love it if I were real?" she said, then took his hard shaft into her mouth. 

He moaned, his head falling back onto the back of the couch, his eyes closed. His left hand was around his cock below her mouth, pumping along with each rise and fall of her head as she bobbed over him. Her tongue rubbed the sensitive underside, then swirled around the tip, with each stroke. 

He felt her teeth graze him, as his hips arched towards her involuntarily. A low growl emanated from his throat, and she chuckled, causing her throat muscles to quiver around his shaft. Her hand dipped between his legs to caress and fondle his sac, rolling the balls in her palm and lightly squeezing them. 

Her forefinger went lower and ran along the super-sensitive area between his anus and sac, and he hissed. His hips jerked forward again, and he began pumping them so his cock slid through his hand and into her hot mouth, then back. "Fuck, Slayer," he groaned, feeling himself tightening as he prepared to come. 

"SPIKE, OPEN THE DOOR!" 

Spike jerked, almost ripping his penis off, at the sudden, loud noise. He made a very unmanly whimper, which turned into a loud growl as he registered the pounding on his front door. 

"SPIKE! YOU HAVE TO BE HERE, YOU BLOOD-SUCKING WEENIE! OPEN THE DOOR!" 

Rising to his feet, he yanked his jeans up and zipped them, not bothering with the button. He was aching from the non-release, and walked stiffly towards the door, not caring if she saw the top of his shaft poking out of his jeans. He was pissed off and wished she would STOP POUNDING ON HIS FUCKING DOOR! 

"WHAT?!" Spike yelled, practically ripping the door from its hinges as he threw it open. 

"You're here!" Buffy exclaimed, a relieved look on her face. 

He growled and grabbed the front of her shirt, twisting his hand and lifting her so they were nose-to-nose. "What. Do. You. Want?" he ground out. 

"Jeez, rude much?" she said, grabbing his wrist and kicking him in the shin. 

Spike grunted and dropped her, then stormed back into his apartment and threw himself back down on the couch, leaving the door open behind him. She followed him in, a wary look on her face. "Boy, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the-" 

"Don't even bloody say it," Spike growled. "Just tell me what the fuck you want and go away." 

"Fine," Buffy spat. "Next time I find out some demon is killing off vampires during the day, I won't bother to see if you're ok, I'll send her here!" She turned and stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

Spike sat there for a moment, slightly stunned out of his anger. "She wanted to know if I was ok?" 

End


End file.
